Amber Club
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: Kai is sitting a bar, pondering over a certain argument with his grandfather, when he runs into the last person he EVER would have thought to see in a bar. Warnings: Yoai,harsh Language


**This is a one shot. It's not much I know, and I think I rushed but... Oh well, Injoy! **

**

* * *

--Amber Club--**

I turn the small glass of the amber liquid in my hand to see it at different angles. Amber. Such an ugly color. So cheerful and bright. In a mood like this, I hate it. But there is one shade of amber I like, the one that got me into this mess.

My grandfather and his… I don't even know why I told him! I knew he would react like that. But I don't want to live with him anyway. Telling him I'm gay is a really good way of getting away from him. I have Yuriy and Bryan to fall back on. I don't need that abusive, short tempered, homophobic bastard.

I do the appropriate actions to drink the tequila. Feeling the sting of the salt and sour of the lemon before knocking the liquid back and feeling it burn down my throat.

"Coming up."

Where have I heard that voice?

I look up from my drink to see a figure turn away. Long raven hair in a pony tail swaying as it makes drinks. The figure turns and I see a hint of amber before it turns again. Is that who I think it is?

"Vodka over here," I call.

I need to see his face.

"Sure. Hang on."

It gives the drink to the guy beside me before turning to me with Vodka.

"Kai!"

He drops my drink and shatters the glass before bending down to clean it up. It is Rei. What the hell is he doing here?

"Wha… What are you doing here Kai? You're not old enough to drink are you?"

He's looking at me with his flawless face hosting a nice shade of blush. Not the make up kind, but I do notice him wearing it (Make up). Navy eye shadow.

"I'm 19, but I could ask you the same question Rei. What are you doing here? I know for a -fact- you're not old enough."

He bites his lip because he knows I'm right. His amber eyes fall to the ground.

"My father has a friend who runs this place. He offered me a job and I accepted…" He muttered.

I raise an eyebrow at him. His father has lots of friends.

"So what brings you here Kai? I thought you were at your grandfathers about something. Did it not go well?"

He was now leaning against the bar. Looking very seductive to someone head over heals for him. AKA: Me.

"Meh"

Stupid answer. Ugh.

"That bad huh? Mind me asking what you're little get together was about? I know how much you hate Voltaire."

Curious Kitty. Should I…? He deserves to know.

"You."

I answer simply. I see his eyes light up with curiosity. Those eyes. Damn I'm weak. I can't believe I fell for those eyes.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

Yes you, you dolt! Don't you see what you've done to me? I'm weak in his eyes now! I'm a freak! He disowned me because of you! Yet, I by no means hate you for it. You saved me. In more then one way then one.

I've had too much to drink… I'm over exaggerating.

"What about me?"

Lets see here… One year ago I fell head over heals for a guy… and a CHINESE no less! Not only is my grandfather Homophobic, but he's racist too! I talked to Yuriy and Bryan about it, and they gave me a place to stay away from that fucking bastard! But his disowning me had nothing to do with me giving up loving y…

"Kai?"

Zoned out again… Damn…

"What about me Kai? And are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

Hehe, I avoided the question.

"Kai…" He wines.

"About how I feel about you…" I mummer, no one but him heard.

How do I know he heard? Lets see, golden eyes wider then saucers, Jaw hitting the counter and if he had another glass, it would have broke.

"What… What about how you feel about me?"

Curious kitten with staggering voice. So cute.

"Oh, just how much he loves you."

I thought I heard him come in. He's lucky I love him like family, or there would be two murders. Me killing Yuriy and Bryan killing me for killing Yuriy. Aren't we just one happy family?

"Bastard…" I mummer again.

I'm even too drunk to blush.

"I love you too Kai…" He said and slug his arm over my shoulder.

"Night Rei, Training starts at 7"

And I walk out with Yuriy behind me. Good I'm stupid... Why can't I ever muster a up a desent _Good-bye_?

Cold air hits me in my face on my way out. Nice. How late is it?

"10:30"

I glare over at my friend.

"Are you reading my mind again?" I ask.

I hate that chip in his head. It's out and he –still- does that!

"I wouldn't dream of it…" He says in fake hurt.

"Whatever."

"Kai wait up!" I turn to the voice of my hott crush who comes running out side.

"What is it Rei?"

Is something wrong?

Soft lips some crashing up on mine. What! I then notice that Rei is kissing me, so, of course, like any love sick puppy, I kiss him back with just as much passion as he is. I wrap my arms around his slim waist and he wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me in deeper.

When we finally pull apart in need of air, I'm still in shock! Damn he is one -hell- of kisser.

"Now. Answer. Me." He says panting.

I think that kiss says it all.

"I. I love you. Rei."

"Me too. Now, lets go home shall we? We have training in the morning after all."

-THE END-


End file.
